The Young Ladies BiMonthly Discussion Group
by overcast
Summary: Important women discussing important issues. Hungary, Belgium, Ukraine, Taiwan, Italy. Mentionings of DenFin, Prussia/Hungary, and Sufin.
1. Chapter 1

__

Partner let me upgrade you

Flip a new page

Introduce you to some new things &

Upgrade you

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Females nations have always been few and far-between, so they tended to congregate whenever they were given the opportunity. Even if the nations in question had very little in common, it always nice to get a fellow woman's perspective on the great issues of the day.

Eventually, these meetings evolved into the Young Ladies Bi-Monthly Discussion Group, where the female nations would meet, the first and last Sunday of every month, to discuss the important issues affecting global stability.

"So, who thinks Denmark and Finland are fuckin'?"

Ukraine nearly choked on her coffee.

"Belgium, _please_." Hungary scowled,"The proper term is "doing it", there are teens here! And no, they are most certainly _not_, little Tino would never do that to sweet Berwald."

"Have you _seen_ the looks they give each other?" Taiwan chimed in.

Hungary scowled once again. "Never. Gonna. Happen."

"Someone who ships herself with Austria _would _say that." Belgium huffed.

Hungary gaped. "Of course I ship myself wi- wait, _what_?! You mean you guys pair me up with someone else?!"

Ukraine blushed. "Well..um.. we all kinda think you and Prussia would be cute..together.."

Belgium butted in before Hungary could reply. "Chesty LaRue is right, and stop making that face would ya, at least you didn't get asked out by France for godsake!"

"You're all sick.." Hungary mumbled.

"You're just jealous that Tino's got the two hottest guys in Europe wrapped around his pinkie and you're stuck with an Albino and Dorkus Malorkus."

Hungary was seriously considering making Belgium the first girl to get a taste of her frying pan, when a squeaky voice from across the room cut in.

"GerFin! GerFin!"

The women gaped.

Taiwan was the first to speak.

"Italy...why are you..here?"

"And why are you pairing your boyfriend up with someone else..." Belgium added.

Hungary nodded. "Germany?! That makes DenFin look almost normal!"

Belgium rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, they're into each other. I don't see why you're so against it."

Hungary sighed. "It's just not right!"

Ukraine held up a hand for silence. "Look everyone, I think the main points here are that Denmark's really good-looking and Sweden's super-cute. Let's just all agree to keep on the look-out for evidence supporting either side, and leave it at that. Now, I suggest we move on to discussing the merits of Arthur and Kiku's spotted hand-contact a few weeks ago."

The rest of the women nodded and set to work.

Important issues indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hungary's one of those hardcore SuFin shippers lol. Belgium likes DenFin, yay Belgium.

I don't think this fic fits with Belgium's personality, but I imagine her as being five-foot ten and kinda roguish for some reason. Haha idk

Did I mention I love Arthur/Kiku? I think I'm allergic to the popular pairings tbh.

Just a little ficcette that popped into my head at work, chapter 2 of Once Upon A Dream coming up!:)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Shameless plug. New DenFin/ SuNor community! /~denfin_sunor . Join 'er up!_

---------------------------------------------

While the Young Ladie's Bimonthly Discussion Group's meetings were just that, (bimonthly, that is) the organization was never really inactive or dormant. Especially not during the social event of the Nations' season. It was well-known but not-discussed fact that most Nations didn't have much luck mingling with humans, do to most humans being born with a strange species-specific trait: Sanity.  
Therefore, the nations had to make due with associating amongst themselves. Generally, when more than a few nations came together, the women would manage to gather quite a bit of evidence supporting their various ideas.

When almost all the nations came together, they had a field day.

"Well shit."  
Hungary nodded, too stunned to admonish Belgium for her language.  
The blonde turned towards Hungary. "You saw that too, right?"  
Hungary nodded gravely, looking across the ballroom, which was now brimming with (mostly inebriated) nations.  
Norway was now one of the many dancing couples, expertly moving his body through the lavishly decorated hall.  
Hungary peered over a embarrassingly awkward Germany and Italy to study Norway's face, now tilted upwards,  
looking towards a swarthy masked face.

"I saw it!" Taiwan jumped in, "Oh my god, right? I can't believe he accepted a dance from Turkey! Random much?"

Belgium grunted and closed her eyes, trying to remind herself that Taiwan was still young. "No dim-bulb, did you see  
the other part?"  
Taiwan looked blank. "N...o?"  
Belgium responded to a leer from France with one of her patented ball-busting glares, then turned back to Taiwan.  
"The look? The one he gave to the zombie over there?" She pointed a thumb at a bored looking Sweden, seated  
at the one of tables off to the side. He was currently pretending to listen to an oblivious Spain's musings on Swedish  
Fish.  
"There was so much hurt there" Hungary began, "He really only wanted to dance with Berwald.."  
"But Berwald's too much of an oblivious d-bag to take the hints Norway's been dropping all night." Belgium finished.  
Hungary was about to challenge Belgium on that point when her eyes suddenly widened.  
"Girls, we have a problem." She pointed towards the now vacant seat next to Berwald.  
This, Taiwan could understand. She scanned the immediate area next to the table. Her eyes eventually locked on  
a grinning Spaniard, making his way across the room while dodging decked-out couples. His target: A lone Lichtenstein.

"Hola, my little strudel..I was just thinking about how lonely I am when I.. que?!" A confused Spain stared at the empty wall  
that had seconds before enjoyed the presence of Switzerland's little sister.

"Friggin' pedo..I should get Europol on his ass.." Belgium mumbled as she deposited a very frightened Lichtenstein into a chair next to Ukraine.  
She seated herself on a chair across from the girl, set her hands down roughly on the table and began: "Well, now that thing's dealt with... Ukraine, I want you to open up a file on Sweden and Norway immediately. Taiwan, I want you to place all of our available spies in Oslo and Stockholm. Lichtenstein, start carrying your brother's gun around with you." She exhaled. "Oh, and for the love of god, could someone get me something _really_ strong to drink?"

Taiwan blinked. "We have spies?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? A few, yeah. They're all tied up with the DenFin file right now though.. someone remind me to threaten my boss so he'll increase our funding. Either that, or flash him. I haven't decided which way I'm gonna go with that."  
Hungary rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you all already know how I feel about this new development."  
Ukraine smiled, waving her hand. "We know, we know. Never gonna happen."  
"That's right." Hungary nodded.  
"Whatever." Belgium snorted, "I'm more excited to see your face when I show you the inevitable pictures I'll receive of Denmark and Finland making out." The blonde leaned back in her chair, quite enjoying her thoughts at the moment.  
"Come to think of it.." Ukraine looked around. "Neither of them are here.."  
" You're right! Denmark better get his ass here soon, I usually beat a dance or two out of him. He's one of the few men here who can take one of my punch-"

"I saw him and Mr. Väinämöinen go out to the gardens together."

The four women surrounding her immediately fixed their gazes on the petite girl, who was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

Hungary looked towards the garden entrance, her face grim.

"Ladies, move out!"

**A/N:**  
Apologies for taking a month, whoops.

Okay so, this is supposed to tie in with my fic "Once Upon A Dream." You know how Denmark's taking Tino to a ball? This is the ball. Yay.

Spain I'm soz but it's true, you're a pedo.:(

Sweden, be happy I didn't kill you off in this, since I tend to do that a lot for some reason.:O

Belgium, ilu.


End file.
